Ark 9 Episode 20: Runnin from dogs
Write the first paragraph of your page here. HollowJak: -Jason slowly made his way down the street strung across his back was his handheld railgun was strapped though he had hidden it in a cheap guitar case he had bought off a kid who had walked by the warehouse. Jason had been in the process of resting when a group of men had entered mostly in street clothes and requested to buy firearms they looked bedraggled and some were wounded at first he thought they wouldnt be worth it but after a they had flashed a roll of cash he had quickly dressed in a suit and got to business they werent as big of buyers thoogh he had managed to sell them a crate of sub-machine guns and a couple boxes of ammunition and after a bit of coercing a hundred pounds of C4 it hadnt been his most lucrative business deal but it had made him a good amount of money atleast enough to go buy a drink so he had decided to head to the club he had made his first deal in the city at he remembered the pretty barkeeper that had been manning the upper bar and wondered if maybe she was single. he smiled to himself he had placed the railgun shells and battery into the gutar case as well and though it looked a bit bulky he was sure people would just believe he was some sort of drug dealer. Jason began to whistle to himself things were starting to look up- DeliriousAres: He took out his pack of cigerattes. Patting them across his hand as he placed the cigeratte in his mouth. Lighting it. The slow chugs of foot steps could be heard as he sat on the roof tops edge. He heard the boots clomping across the roof tops but took no mind to it. " TASANAGI!" Hitomi Assisstant said as she yelled from across the roof top on the other side. Her assisstant standing next to her. " YOU HAVE TO RUN! THERE CO-.." Before she could continue warning the young man. The foot steps stopped. A pair of all black combat ready armoured boots stood infront of him. He still didnt even bother to look up. He took a drag from the cigeratte and blew smoke out of his nose as he opened his eyes finally. Turning his head up to stare at the 35 Maru Jeitai soliders that literd the roof tops, standing before him((http://img369.imageshack.us/img369/637/tekkenforce.jpg)) A large air carrier flew up, holding even more of them. Shining there bright light down at Keyths body as he sat there. They all split, making room for a young man of African American Decent. His long dreaded hair hung over his face as he smirked. ((http://img2.ruliweb.com/img/img_link7/357/356709_6.jpg)) " Commander Bentlemen. Leader of the Maru Jeitai's 2nd platoon. Wolf Rank..." ((((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9bOsdHckhg)) Keyth didnt even look at him, not acknowledging his exsistance. "...I killed Wild Card. You coming to get your revenge?" He said looking up at the dreaded male. His own dark hair flowing in the wind as he finally stood. Toe to toe with the solider. "...No, because you were unsuccessful in murdering Wildy. Hahah, nice try though. I dont care if your the old bosses son or not. Your done when they get me involved." Keyth tilted his head up laughing. " Is that so?" Bentlemen nodded. " I beat your dad in hand to hand combat you know. I could wreck you kid...Now. Come with us. Or get gunned down right now." " Naw..." Keyth said walking to the edge of the building as his fingers gripped tightly in the Adamantium gauntlets. " I got mouths to feed. I cant die yet." Keyth said as he began to laugh. " I cant die... because i refuse to." Bentlemens smirk faded as he pointed his gun up. Keyth raised his right fist up. Closing his eyes. ' I cant use my chi... but if the instructions were correct. These thing responed to pops blood... Maybe if i..' He pinched his skin inside of the gauntlet as he began to shine a bright light of red. Bentlemens eyes darted to the glove pointed out at him. " The Fuck's that?!" Keyth began to smirk as the small exhauts on the gauntlets opened and a gush of air exploded from the sides. " A Present..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8)) " FROM DAD!" He said as the gauntlets exploded with the air at even more fercious rate. Blasting Keyth forward with that right arm forward. Similar to Keyomes Orginal Golden Strike Techinque. But made from Artfical means. Using air to blast im forward rather than chi. He mowed his way out of the Maru Jetitai and Bentlemen. Blasting right down the middle and landing in a spiral spin turning around with his back facing them on one knee. He looked back at them and smirked. " heh.." Bentlemen rose back up after the blastful punch. Gripping his FAMUS and began to fire rounds at Keyth. Not wasting anytime, Keyth Cartwheeled off of the building and landed on a fire escape. He kicked the metal hold untill it broke, making the fire escape make a slide of sorts. Sliding down it untill he met the edge where he cut a full flip off of it. He landed on a dumpster and leaped off of that one as well. " Man! I dont know how Densuke does this shit on the regular!" The rest of the Maru Jeitai leaped off of the building chasing after Keyth down the street. ' Why did Hitmoi try to warn me..' He thought to himself as he ran through traffic. ' And how... did wild card survive!? It's impossible.. that tanker went sky high for sure..' The maru Jeitai began to gain on him. " GET HIM!" Bentlemen said knocking over an Old lady as he aimed his gun at Keyth. Firing off a few rounds but Keyths peak human reflexs aiding him by dodging the bullets just barely as they nipped his shirt. " TCh!" Running full speed down the street he began to swiftly rip through alleways before he bursted into Jasons warehouse with a hard crash. Gasping for air, he'd look left to right. Seeing the man give the person he had just sold weapons to, a weapon. Keyth ran over, knocking the person he had just sold to over. " QUICK, I NEED GUNS MAN! SOMETHING!" If allowed He'd grip Jason by the shirt tugging him over so they'd be face to face. " C'MON! DONT JUST FUCKING LOOK AT ME! THERE COM-" A Hard kick was sent to the warehouse doors as bentlemen pointed his gun at Keyth. "...Gotcha..." THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM! The Maru Jeitai and bentlemen would all start to let out fire with there weapons in unison. Forcing Keyth and Jason to dive behind cover during the onslaught. HollowJak: -Jason growled as he was grabbed by the man and was about to retort that he was busy right now before he was cut off being thrown into cover by the man as people begin firing having caught the barest glimpse of a maru jetai suit and gave a growl.- you brought god damn mjs with you!? sshit and i was just going out to celebrate my first REAL sale feeling annoyed he scrabbled his way to his laptop bullets flying overhead and hit the enter key setting the program that controlled the automatic gattling guns he had installed to run after a mere moment they activated the barrels beginning to spin before spitting a hellish rain of fire as they spat armor piercing rounds at the men the targeting computers working over time to keep up with the number of enemies making them lag ever so slightly which gave the mj's a chance to duck away only two of them being torn to pieces by the subsequent bullet fire- do you know how hard it was to hide this warehouse as far as i have after all that ruckus i caused? -scrambling from his laptop to a crate he yanked out a box of 9mm ammo making sure it was armor piercing before sliding it across the floor to him shouting- the crate to your left grab a pistol or a submachine gun i dont care what just do it -crawling back over to their cover dopping the guitar case on his back and opened it pulling out the railgun and smiling- is this gun enough for you? -he slammed the battery into the handle and the gun powered on with a buzz and jason opened a side compartment putting in one of the metal slugs- alright heres how we do this get that gun, get a magazine, load the magazine and give me some cover fire so i can get to the really good stuff okay? -he slid into a crouch and holding down the trigger the buzzing getting louder till finally with a sharp booming noise the slug flew from the weapon and faster than the eye could see punched through an mj dog like paper and continued on through the wall of the building behind him the air being released from the gun causing jason to slide back nearly half a foot where he fell back to the ground- fucking hell that thing has a kick DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcpGIVbPYrI)) As he slid Keyth the submachine gun he smirked. " You dont gotta tell me twice..." He Pulled himself around the cover almost in slow motion as he began to fire bullets out towards the Maru Jeitai. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=BhRJnLp4OlE Might wanna turn this one down haha. Play it with the song XD.)) RAT-TAT-TAT-TA-TAT-TAT-TAT! The bullets began to ring out through the room as the gun battle continued on. " ALRIGHT!" Keyth said responding for him to give him some cover. Pulling back around the cover, bullets began to fire off again hitting the cover even more than before. Ripping and blasting it down to bits. Turning his head back up, he saw the male fire the rail gun. Blasting the Maru Jeitai with ease. " GO NOW!" The Dreaded Commander pulled tear gas from his side, tossing it up and down before he threw it over to where Jason and Keyth had been. The Young man's eyes darted down to the tear gas, his eyes lighting up before he picked it back up and attempted to put it out. His first time encountering the weapon. " SHIT!" He said gripping his throat as it began to choke him out. He gripped the tear gas, holding his nose. " JASON, HOLD YOUR BREATHE!" Using the gauntlets his father had just given him through the mysterious mail. He clicked on the switch to activate the air exhauts on the sides. Throwing the tear gas like substance in the inside of it. He Threw the gauntlet forward towards the reamaining Maru Jeitai and then with inhuman accuracy he fired the cansters air like substance causing it to explode forward like a Torpedo. The Commanders eyes lit up. The Air Exhaust continued to push the gauntlet forward, but the gas itself being Ignited made it fire off like a missile. The Gauntlets admantium cover blasted through the chest of the commander impaling him, and like some odd domino effect. It pushed the rest of the soliders out of the Warhouse only it to explode. And if the warehouse had some of outside Artillery, then it'd get to work on the soliders knocked outside. Mowing them all down untill they were well. Dead. Keyth continued to cough, shaking his head as the tear gas had gotten into his system. " Yo.." He said turning to Jason, giving him a thumbs up. " Thanks for that... For the uh. Help." He said standing up finally. " You didnt have to.." He said fixing his shirt. If Jason played close enough attention, he'd notice the large Yakuza styled tattoo on his back as he fixed his shirt. Soon making his way outside. He picked up the Admantium gauntlet. "...it's not even damaged at all.." He said pulling it back on his fist. Dispite it being hot. HollowJak: -Jason grinned and laughed as he followed him- help? man i only got one shot off your like a god damn animal. so yakuza eh? havent seen many of you around my warehouse well none actually -walking up to one of the mjs he crouched slowly- hate these bastards guys shot up my friend the other day i was just about to go have a drink too but eh it happens -he laughs again and stands- you can keep the gun by the way you earned it today man i'll tell youthat much -he hefts the railgun and loads another slug looking around to see if he saw any movement- ooks like their all dead best to leave them out the bums'll clean them up eventually though i may strip some of their equipment just to get some extra things to sell -he walks over to one of th emaru jitai and noticing an unbroken suit for the most part strips it off the person tossing it over his shoulder- and i was just about to head over to a club and hit on the bartender girl i swear its just my luck recently DeliriousAres: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg)) Keyth turned, looking at the SMG and nodded. " Thanks." He tucked the gun in his back area, the belt loop on his pants holding it in place after he put it on 'SAFETY'. "...The Maru Jeitai. My father's army." He said crocuhing down, looking at The Commanders face, closing his eyes. " There being used, by this sick fuck named Wild card. Real big Yakuza head." He stood after removing a chip out of a small sockted area from The Commanders head. " He's the leader of the Kageho Syndicate. Small time Yakuza family under the Kagemaru. But they were always low key..." Keyth exmained the chip, putting it into the air. " I dunno know alot about computers and numbers and all that stuff... But i think this must be the control Chip Claymore was talking about. That means the Maru Jeitai are being mentally controlled through some kinda form of computer mumbo jumbo. Im guessing... it has a connection with there suits." He said tossing the chip back down on the commanders body. Turning to look at Jason. " If your gonna be screwing these guys. Becareful. I myself... am gonna find out why there listening to that ass hole Wildcard. And... im gonna find out why he isnt dead." He said trotting his way off down the alleyway. Stopping and looking back at Jason over his right shouldr. " The names Keyth by the way. Keyth Tasanagi. Keep ya head up. Dont let this city eat you alive..." He said trotting forward, the shadow of the alleway soon engulfing his body in the cool darkness of the night. The snow starting to trickle from the sky again. HollowJak: -Jason raised a brow as the man left and turned getting back to work pulling the maru jetais bodys one by one into a pile stripping mostly complete suits off of some of them till he hd a pile of twelve suits and pile of bodys thinking a moment he walks into his warehouse and grabs three incindiary greandes walking back out he pulls the pins and tosses them on the pile of corpses smiling as they go up the bodys would burn but the armor would be fine well ish. he took a ciggarete from his breast pocket and lit it on the fire before taking a long drag- i swear it seems like all my days are filled with wanton violence maybe i need to get a new hobby or a girlfriend -he shrugs and wlaking back into the warehouse grabs some spare lumber walking out and tossing it onto the fire- might as well have something for the bums to warm up next to Later that day... -Jasons feet punded heavily in the snow as he ran the guitar case where he had hidden the railgun, battery and four remaining slugs bouncing against his back just behind him he heard the pounding of feet and grimaced- fuck fuck fuck -he was being chased by a group of maru jiteai and had yet to be able to shake them normally he would just put a bullet in each of their heads but he hadnt intended to fight tonight sure he was still armed but after the fight hed had at his warehouse a few hours before he had called a temporary unagreed upon truth within his own mind. After the fihgt he had kept the fire going letting the local homeless warm up around it passing out a crates worth of spare mre's his mercenarys had picked up during a run being sure to give double to the children who came. After a couple hours he had reactivated his defense systems, locked the warehouse and left railgun in toe to go t that one club he visited on occasion he though the bartender in the upper bar had taken a liking to him but even if not with the little bit of extra money he had he wanted to grab himself a drink or two maybe even a meal other than cup of soup for once but rounding the corner hed run ino a duo of maru jiteai but instead of fight he bolted making a run for where he could lose them but so far even after all the running, ducking into alleys, and general weaving he had still not lost them- you bastards are really fucking persistent you know that? -he jumped over an over turned trash can and continued his run he was wondering why they were even bothering to chase him hed killed so many of them already he figured he would be shoot on sight though there was always a possibility they had somehow heard of his secret cache and wanted interogate him either way he just kept running and as he looked around noticed he was in district two- damn it i passed that bar blocks ago -stopping he spun on his heel pulling his revolver as he did and firing two quick shots hitting both mj's in the leg before running up and using the butt of his gun to deliver quick knock out blows- well now its been fun but i cant stay forever -taking an e.m.p grenade from his pocket he dropped it and fried their suits before grabbing them and pulling them into a nearby office building- i swear to god these guys just keep getting heavier -dropping them he reholstered his gun and found a small space heater using it to heat up his knife as he hums to himself-.....way hay and uo she rises way hay and uo she rises early in the morning -when the blade was heated he walkved over to the mj's and roughly cauterized both of their wounds before walking out leaving them there knowing someone from their corp would come to pick them up as they had stopped moving for so long. he strode down the street- great now i have to loop back around if i can even figure out where i am--Jason started to whistle as he made his way froward but stopped short his head low a sigh slowly coming from his lips as the man stepped in front of him h was not a regular mj Jason could tell that much and now it dawned upon him why they had chased him so far they were leading him into a trap slowly he remove the guitar case from his back and set it down on the cement slowly reachign into his coat he pulled the revolver from its holster and held it at his side as the man pulled a small black tube from his belt and with a flick of his wrist shot out a long multi cylinder blunt weapon jason couldnt quite remember the name of. setting his feet apart Jason went to raise his gun and pulled the trigger his bullet hitting empty air as the men ducked dwn and charged at him with enhanced speed- oh shit! -Jason just barely ducked in time as the weapon whistled over his head. jumping back jason raised his gun to fire but had to duck and spin to avoid another blow coming back up he spun holding his gun level only to find his wrist clashing against that of the man. Jasons heart nearly stopped in fear but he felt no shock so either the man had a fried suit or something was definetely very weird. They both hopped back at the same time and as jason turned and ran to cross the street leaving the guitar case where it was the man mirrored him even as jason fired his last shot three shots at the man each one either going wide or barely being ducked by the man he was good jason would have to admit that but he would find a way. Jasn skidded across the snow and while doing so dropped the emty shells from his gun and reloaded it from a speedloader in one swift motion. jumping to his feet as he slides to a stop he raises his gun only to find the man gone that was odd he had just been there then suddenly jasons heart skipped a beat as he felt a hard blow to his back enough sto send him stumbling forawrd turning he grimaced- ouch you roided up son of a bitch i swear if i had any E.M.P grenades left id fry you -he jumped back just in time as the man smashed his weapon into the ground right where Jason had just been.- well come on now you arent being any fun all gloom and doom and silence. going for that tall dark and ugly thing? well it certainly fits you i'll tell you that much -he raised his gun and fired twice more the bullets hitting the man but not where Jason had intended hitting where the mans left arm apparently he was faster than he looked to have moved so the bullets wouldnt his his heart- well fuck -he growled in pain as he found the man driectly in front of him soon the two of them descending into a blur of movent the mine striking out with his one good arm rapidly with Jason barely dodging the stirkes and firing when he could though the man hit his arm every time to adjust scew his aim so the bullet wouldnt hit him soon they both jumped back jason sweating and panting heavily though as far as jason could tell through the armor the man wasnt even winded it was only now that jason noticed the man wasnt wearing completely standar armor from what he could tell he wore the same basic variant with a few variations a slightly changed helmt (think that guy with a machete from halo:reach) and small charge packs on his back of which jason ould tell from where he was were four and two appeared to be empty the side view bars on them being black rather than green though he couldnt see the other two he vaguely remembered the same kind of canisters on the back of one of his own exo-suits which he kept locked up so the man was pumped full of rumble drugs the problem was what kind? he knew it couldnt be the same kind or he would be smeared across the pavement already but it certainly increased the mans speed beyond what the suit would normally do maybe even enhance his mind as he had made such minute adjustments to Jasons aim with his blows just enough to make him miss- well this just isnt my lucky day is it? -he didnt fire his last round planning to wait till the man ran out of drugs instead he crouched and quickly drew the knife from his shoe using his left hand as the man charged. Jason charged as well and they dissapeared in another flurry of movement jason trying desperately to jab at the weak point in the mans armor but never managing to as they started to break their was a hiss and jason saw the last two canisters drain instantly and he suddenly felt blow after blow raining on him. He screamed out in pain blow by blow hitting his arms and chest bruises spreading his vision dulling for a second as the waves of pain hit hi suddenly the man jumped back stumbling a little as jason dropped to his knees unable to stay standing after the hits he took. Panting Jason tried to get his eyes to focus as the man kept walked towards him twirling the weapon hin his working arm as he approached time slowed down jason thinking to himself "come on jason get up get your ass up. shit...you should have just killed those two if you had maybe youd be in a warm bar being shot down by a pretty girl it would have beat the hell out of getting the crap kicked out of you. okay so focus think think so they want you alive or those blows would have been much harder hell he could have killed you right away. but why? wait the drugs they wanted the drug formulas for his suit god damn it these guys were nuts. no i wont let them have it i wont even if it kills me its bad enough to toss up a guy with rumble drugs like the ones they were using which would tear muscles after too much use but to make them go insane? even i think thats too cruel for even the lowliest of these bastards' suddenly his eyes focused and with a roar of defiance and anger he charged tackling into the man luckily he had kept his gun and knife in his hands though he felt week he thwacked at the mans head over and over before jabbing his knife into the mans throat and jumping up panting- bleed out and die you fucker -he turned and started to walk back across the street and halway across it he heard shuffling behind him and looking back he saw the man walking no the helmet was gone not a man a woman and a rather striking one at that she was still shuffling towards him the knife ripped from her throat but Jason could tell he had nicked an artery and she wouldnt be alive much longer suddenly he just felt a large weight hit his heart even as she charged him he just stepped to the side and grabbed the woman holding her as she fell limp still breathing her eyes fluttering slightly no she didnt have long left- damn it the rumble drugs are fucking this up 0he layed her down and pressed his hands to her neck shit shit he wouldnt have cared if it were a guy but a woman damn it he wasnt good like this even as blood soaked his hands he held on trying to stifle the blood tears in his eyes she may have been an enemy but no one deserved to die like this drugged so much they couldnt talk and slowly bleeding to death in the street it would have been better if jason has just cut it a bit more so she would have bled out quickly as the womans eyes slowly slid open the light in them starting to die jason stood and raised his revolver he still had one shot left- shh its okay you can sleep now dont worry i'll help you to sleep he pulled the trigger then let his arm drop the bullet had gone through the armor and into the womans heart killing her instantly. Jason stood quiet for a moment before removing his suit jacket and using it to cover her face and as much of her as he could which turned out to be quite a bit she had been so small weird she had seemed much larger when they were fighting what was her name? he wondered had she had a family? kids? everything suddenly hit him as to what hed done these last couple of days how had he let himself so cold? killing them like they were just little toy soldiers hed never had to watch one of them die o slowly and right in front of him too suddenly tears poured from his eyes hed become a monster sure they had hurt his friend but hed let his hate consume him. he grabbed his arms and shuddered suddenly feeling much colder than he should have in the snowy but mild weather he stood there for a full five minutes cld and alone before he turned and slowly walked back to his guitar case and slinging it onto his back leaving his suit jacket with his extra grenades and ammo covering her as he trudged slowly back towards district one only taking time to reholster his revolver and sheath his knife. As he walked he shook he had straight lost it but he had gone too far now he would keep up his fight though only when he came upon them causing trouble and even then he wondered if he would still be brave enough to pull the trigger? yeah he would because he owed it to those closest to him not to lose his edge because he knew they would be coming for him and his friends now to get ahold of the exo-suit drugs and he wouldnt let them get ahld of it. he took a deep breath a new resolve filling his heart. he slitted his eyes and charged the rest of thw way jumping over any small obstacle that was in his way and ducking past people who were walking in his path though he shot straight past the bar and went to his warehouse only slowing to unlock the main doors his chip making sure the security system didnt punch him full of holes as he ran down into the basement and threw off the grate grabbing onto the ladder and sliding down it his hands gripped to the side as he reaches the bottom he walks down the cave still moving quickly but slow enough so the turret could read his personal identification chip reaching the doors he quickly input all of his relelvant data and walked inside sealing off the door from the inside as he sat down to work lighting a ciggarete he went he accesed the stock computer in the corner and ran through the schematics for each weapon looking for the schematics for one specific one his sleeve rolled up to his elbow though he didnt seem to notice his clean white shirt and hands covered in blood from the fight with a smile he located the schemaics for the exo-suits he had reading through them truly for the first time thogugh he could barely understand the names of the drugs it injected you with he got a basic understanding of how they worked for the first time it was simple really a cocktail of drugs the first of which increased the breaking points and just general mass of ones mules for a short time thoguh it caused rapid degradation to a below normal point after it left the system as well as a drug that enchanced brain bower stimulating the brain and unlocking it to a higher potentiontal to allow for faster analytical abilities and problem solving though the drug was harsh and damaged brain cells after even a short time using it.- well well looks like old NM found some pretty hard shit -he kept reading and found the cybernetics section the suit using a small transmitter which was pushed into the neck as the suit was activated boosted neural signals so that they could reach the muscles much mroe quickly making for unbelievably quick arm movement when coupled with the steoid from before. he frowned this wasnt something pleasant at all the chip damaged nerves as it went in but so long as the heavy pain killer in the cocktail was going theperson probably wouldnt even come close to feeling but afterwards well it would hurt alot just a few more things now a basic concetrated adrenaline to keep a constant flow of energy going and a multi layer titanium shell so that a person could take some heavy blows looking at it with this many lars to it and the way it was angled to help deflect the impact of bullets a person could feasably take a half dozen shots from a .50 cal sniper rifle and just keep going not to mention built in targeting computer yeah it was powerful but dangerous frankly Jason was suprised the suits ever saw production after the first test a mix like this and the damaging after affects should have gotten it scrapped whether it allowed you to fight a meta human or not it was only a ten minute burst anyways before the drugs ran out and he doubted anyone could keep going ith all the strain put on their body what with the damage caused by the drugs and the wight of the suit. sitting back he took a long drag of his ciggarete and sighed- alright so i know how it all works now but how does that help me?well mister talks to yourself you can probably destroy the suits but you wont do that because their too useful to study -he thoguht for another solid minute just staring at the screen before he clapped his hands- alright think come on okay first off gotta encrypt this data if they made it this far it would be cake for them to just look up the ddrugs they needed and leave -his brow creased as he typed away slowly but surely after ten minutes finally encrypting all the data- okay now time to get down to the real grits of why im here. -he makes his way back up to the first floor and grabs a satchel and eventually got four hundred pounds of C4 into the moderately sized room slowly rigging it in large clusters he decided he would rig the detonators into the door if anyone were to try to get into it without the proper scans the whole place would go up like a fire cracker after he was done with that he pulled the crate marked railguns from the room and closed the door again before slowly dragging the heavy case down the hall he would need all the firepower he could get and honestly as hed used it today he knew people would already have heard about them and if so why not earn a bit of money off of it by selling them to anti mj factions? he smiled at his idea and slowly dragged the case t the end of the tunnel plans already buzzing in his head- Category:Ark 9